


I like you Kingston.

by DoctorWhoGeek



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhoGeek/pseuds/DoctorWhoGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks at the floor, embarrassed but relieved. Relieved that he doesn't have to hide it anymore... He likes Alex Kingston and there is nothing that anyone can do about it.</p><p>Matt Smith finally plucks up enough courage to ask Alex Kingston to dinner, but it doesn't go quiet how he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you Kingston.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at thinking of titles sometimes so if anyone has any suggestions can you please share?  
> Thanks :)

Matt walked alone through the trailer park. It was late afternoon and the Who team were having the evening off, a rare thing. Karen and Arthur had gone out shopping or something, he couldn't remember what she had told him.  
He stopped when he reached her trailer, reading the name that was stuck to the door, his mind whizzed and he felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach. God, he hadn't even seen her yet and his legs already felt like jelly, his breath quickened and his heart was doing bloody back flips in his chest. He felt dizzy.

"No, Matt, this is not how we practiced!" He scolded himself aloud. "Just walk in there and ask her! Be cool!" He took a deep breath, steadying himself before knocking.

"Come in!" A familiar voice called. "It's open!" He hesitated for a second, taking in another deep breath, then stepped inside. His eyes grew wide as he saw her perched on the bed in nothing but a towel, and a very short one at that. "Oh, hello Matt." She grinned. "What do I owe this pleasure?" She asked with the usual flirty tone.  
Matt's eyes scanned her, fixed on the beautiful long legs, he was trying very hard not to whistle in approval of the sexy woman in front of him.

"Oh, well..." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "... sorry Alex. I, uh... didn't know you were... um... ah..." He ran his hands through his floppy hair and bit his lip, his face was flushed. He felt as though he was intruding.

"Oh dear." Grinning in a mock concerned voice. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable? Oh, poor Matt." She cooed as she stood and walked over to him, the towel barely covering her bum.

"I, um, no..." He hissed through his teeth. This was not going to plan! He was acting more like a flustered school boy than the cool, calm adult he was trying to be. "I was, uh, just wondering if you... well, you don't have to... but I was going to ask if hopefully you would like to go to dinner?"He flushed a bright red, she was never going to take him seriously after this.

"Um, yeah, sure." Alex grinned back. "Why not?" Matt was surprised at her laid back attitude towards this. He was expecting her to be more shocked or disappointed or... or... well, reacting more. I mean, he had just asked her to dinner. Just him and her, at a restaurant, together, nobody else... he had just asked her on a date. He had just asked a woman almost 20 years older than him on a date and her only reply was 'yeah, sure'? "I love hanging out with you guys." She continued. Matt's face fell. 'You guys'... she thought that Arthur and Karen were going to be there too...

"Actually... It's just going to be... well, uh... you and me..." She paused for a minute, her heart jumped... was he-? No he couldn't be. He wouldn't ask her on a date! He had plenty of other women, younger women, who would be more appropriate for him... He must mean as friends. That's what they were wasn't it? Good friends...

"Oh, ok then." She smiled. "Let me get changed and we'll go." Matt nodded. She turned around, his eyes virtually popped out of his head and his jaw dropped so low it hit the floor. The towel that she was wearing was now around her ankles. She was standing, in front of him, no clothes on! Completely and utterly in the nude! He tried to take his eyes off her, be a gentleman and look away, give her what little privacy she could get in this tiny trailer, but he couldn't. He literally could not tear his eyes away. 

"I, uh, um, I, but, the uh, um..." was all he could manage to say. His mouth seemed to have lost the ability to form words. Alex just laughed, turning her head to look at him as she rummaged trough her suitcase.

"Sweetie, stop staring at my arse." She teased as he snapped his head back up with a mumbled 'sorry' and flushed cheeks. She laughed again. "It's not like it's a new sight. You've seen my movies haven't you?" He didn't know how to answer this. Yes he had seen her movies and he had loved them, not just because of her lack of clothing but that was one of the reasons.

"I, um, yes..." He managed to squeak, his brain regaining control of his mouth. "But I um, I uh... you're, I mean you... now... that's different... that was before I met you..." She smiled.

"Matthew, we are both very good friends, what does it matter if you see me naked." She shrugged then dove back into her suitcase. He hesitated with his reply for a second.

"It matters..." He mumbled.

"Hm?"

"It matters... seeing you naked..." She looked up as he spoke this.

"And why would that be?" She asked, a mixture of confusion and curiosity in her voice.

"Because... because..." He sighed. "Because I really like you, Kingston... and I want to be... well, more than friends..." Alex is shocked at this sudden outburst, she goes to speak but he hushes her. "And I know that I'm younger than you but what does age matter? I mean really, if two people like each other then whats to stop them being together, that is... if you want to be with me... I, um... What I'm trying to say is that... I've fallen for you... I fell the first moment I met you and, until now, I've never had enough balls to say so! I know that you are probably thinking that I'm silly and will never take me seriously again, but I can't hold it in any longer, Alex, I need you! ... I need you..." He looks at the floor, embarrassed but relieved. Relieved that he doesn't have to hide it anymore... He likes Alex Kingston and there is nothing that anyone can do about it.

"Oh, Matt..." She sighs, walking over and lifting his head up so he is looking her in the eyes. "Don't you ever think that you are silly." She cups a hand to his cheek and he can see there are tears in her eyes. She smiled as his hearts filled with joy. He can't take it anymore! He needs to feel her lips against his, he leans forward and kisses her passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist. She deepens the kiss in return, holding him close, their tongues in an endless battle for domination. They finally part, the lack of oxygen made Matt feel dizzy, his vision was slightly blurred. He was breathing rapidly, as if he had just sprinted a marathon. Alex laughs, it wasn't her normal laugh... It was different... more... seductive- was that the right word? He couldn't describe it... She took a step closer, her body pressed against his, causing him to shuffle backwards a little. "We haven't even started and you're already out of breath?" 

"What do you mean 'haven't even started yet'?" His brain was refusing to function, he couldn't make sense of what she was saying. He couldn't focus. He gazed into her eyes, they were darker than usual, and full of lust. "...Oh..." A cheeky smirk appeared on her lips, her beautiful, fantastic lips. 

"Yes... 'oh'!" Matt started backing away from her, he had only came here to talk to her, not... not do _things_ in her trailer. What is someone hears? These things aren't exactly soundproof!! 

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure that no-one will hear... If we just stay quiet." He must have said that aloud he realized as he backed into the hard wall of the trailer. His eyes were fixed on her perfect body as she strode towards him, like a predator stalking her prey. His breath quickened as she drew closer, he could smell her perfume as she pinned him against the wall, it was intoxicating, making him dizzy with desire! She leaned ever closer, until Matt was almost cross-eyed looking at her, the smirk still perched on her lips. He had never seen this version of her, he tried and failed to protest. He had seemed to have lost control of his mouth again. He whimpered slightly... he wasn't going to lie to himself, he was scared... no petrified! He felt her hands on his chest, causing his heart so skip a beat. She moved even closer, only inches away from his lips, lingering for what seemed like forever. He knew her game, she was teasing him, making it harder for him to resist, it was driving him crazy! He was about to give in when she pulled away slightly and winked at him. Her hands slid from his chest to the zip on his trousers, his heart was doing somersaults as he stared at her. She sunk to her knees, pulling his trousers and boxers with her. He shook his head, just managing to form the words.

"Alex! No you... we can't-" He couldn't finish, the rest of his sentence was lost in a groan of pleasure as he felt her glorious mouth around his length. "Alex- Fuck!" He cursed. It was the best sensation he had ever felt. But, all to soon, she had pulled away and was now standing in front of him. He couldn't take it anymore, he had tried to resist her, tried to suppress his feelings, but he just couldn't do it anymore! He needed her, _NOW!!!_ He pushed off of the wall and, with a growl, lunged for her. 

They both fell to the floor, Matt pinning her down with furious kisses. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on shirt, the only piece of clothing he had left. It was thrown, carelessly, to the side as he started pressing hot, open mouthed kisses, to her neck and down her chest. He stopped when he reached her breasts, taking one of the sensitive nipples in his mouth, licking and nipping her gently, whilst using his hand to pinch and tease the other. He could feel her pulse quicken as she rolled her head back in pleasure. He used his spare hand to slide down between their bodies, pressing against her clit. She groaned as he touched and fiddled with her, desire burning in the pit of her stomach. He slowly slipped two fingers into her, causing her to cry out his name.

"Matt! Oh God! _Please!_ " She gripped onto him tightly, he was going to have bruises in the morning. He laughed at her impatience, the tables were turned, he was now in control.

"We haven't even started yet and you're already begging." He mocked, mimicking her earlier taunts.

"Oh, shut up and _fuck me, darling!!_ " She purred into his ear. He didn't need telling twice. Grabbing her thigh, he hauled her leg around his hips and dove into her. They both let out a groan as he penetrated her, finding a comfortable rhythm for both of them. He lent forwards and nipped at her collar bone, drawing out gasps and squeals of delight. He sped up, using stronger thrusts as she arched into him, the movement of his body against hers caused waves of pleasure. Alex could feel that she was close to her climax, it wouldn't take much longer. Matt seemed to realize this to as he shifted his positioning ever so slightly, but it was still enough to hit that place inside her. He sped up even more, his thumb flicked her clit, indulging her even more. She screamed his name at the top of her voice, riding out her orgasm, her inner walls clenched around him in an uncontrollable spasm. Her nails dug into his back, drawing small droplets of blood, causing him to cry out, both in pleasure and in pain as he reached his climax too. He collapsed beside her, both of them panting uncontrollably and shaking from head to toe. The air was cool against their sweating bodies as they lay there in silence, regaining their breath.

"Tha... that was... wow..." Matt finally spoke, after what seemed like a lifetime. He turned his head and smiled sheepishly, looked her in the eyes... her beautiful, striking, emerald eyes... She returned his gaze with a smile. 

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that..." She sighed, struggling to keep her weary eyes open. Matt waited awkwardly for her to speak again, he wanted to talk to her, make sure that she was on the same page as him.

"...Alex?" He whispered after a while.

"Mm?" She acknowledged, faintly.

"Did that... was that just... do you...?" He couldn't form his sentence, he knew what he wanted to say but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He stared at the ceiling, took a deep breath, then continued. "...Does this mean anything to you? ...Or was it just a one night stand?..." He waited for her answer, but there was none. "Alex?" He looked over at her peaceful, relaxed body, her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling in a perfect rhythm, she was perfect. "Oh, Alex." He sighed affectionately as he knelt beside her, gently picking her up and carrying her over to the bed. He laid her down gently on the mattress, her wonderful, mad, angelic hair spilled out of her head like a golden halo of curls. Pulling the quilt over her, he gently placed a kiss to her lips. He turned to gather his clothes and get dressed, he didn't want to be caught here in the morning, but something grabbed his wrist, preventing him from leaving. He turned back around and saw gaze, wearily up at him, her hand lightly holding his wrist.

"Please stay..." She murmured. Matt's heart melted as he looked down at her. He smiled lovingly.

"Of course." He whispered back as he climbed into bed beside her, snuggling into the quilt. He held her close, his arms around her, the heat of their bodies was comforting, making her feel safe, wrapped up in his embrace. He kissed her forehead as she shuffled closer, tucking herself into him, he could feel the beat of her heart against his chest. He watched her fall asleep in front of him. That amazing, wonderful woman. She smiled in her sleep and he knew, right there and then, whilst they were both so close, that this was more than a one night stand. There was something between them, a connection, that he just couldn't ignore, and he knew she could feel it too. As they lay there together, he decided she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He closed his eyes, falling into a light, content slumber. This was most definitely, and utterly _more_ than just a one night stand...

_The End_


End file.
